Rat Movie 2
Rat Movie 2: The Movie is a 2015 American independent animated crime/mystery/thriller film, and the sequel to the hit 2014 film Rat Movie: Mystery of the Mayan Treasure. Professional clown Jeremy Elbertson returns as both director and actor, alongside "Boo" reprising his role from the previous film and Steven Serge playing new roles. Serge's wife Ashley Lange also makes her acting debut. In the film, the band of sentient rats from the first film are tasked with protecting the Noah's Ark Toothbrush, an ancient artifact containing the DNA of every living creature on Earth, and keeping it out of the hands of the intergalactic marauders known as the Cat Police. Rat Movie 2 was a smash hit blockbuster success, similar to its predecessor Rat Movie. The film again includes Elbertson's songwriting skills, featuring the hit single "Rats' Birthday Mixtape" which would go on to be downloaded at least 9 million times on iTunes. Plot Michael and his family are at home getting ready for Michael's birthday party. Michael's father is exasperated by Michael's bratty behavior, and calms him down by getting them all to listen to the "Rats' Birthday Mixtape" together as a family. He also calls in a surprise clown to crash the birthday party, though the clown causes chaos in the kitchen and scares everyone. Michael's father brings the clown's rampage to an end by throwing a toaster at his head, knocking him unconscious. Elsewhere in the house, the Rats climb out of a toilet in one of Michael's family's bathrooms. As they climb out they sing their famous chant: Rats: Rats, we're rats, we're the rats. We prey at night, we stalk at night, we're the rats. Giant Rat: I'm the giant rat that makes - wait! The Giant Rat finds himself stuck in the toilet, unable to exit due to his excessive size. The other Rats complain against him, and the Giant Rat protests that he makes all the rules. However, one of the Rats mutinies against him and flushes him back down the toilet. As per Rat customs, the Rat then grows to become the new Giant Rat as they enter the kitchen. Michael is shocked to see the Rats, and the Rats leave him a birthday present before picking up the comatose body of the clown and leaving. Michael's father claims to have defecated in the present, but Michael assures him that it's really a super cool toy instead; when Michael opens the present, he finds another Rat inside who proclaims that he is going to be his new best friend. A voice calls from the bathroom, however, as the other Rats lament that they can't fit the clown back down the toilet with them. The screen suddenly freezes, and zooms out to reveal that the whole thing was a pitch to the Rats for a potential sequel to the first Rat Movie. The Rats express their disappointment, but their cat-headed film agent reassures them that as long as they can sell merchandise and make the company suits happy, everything will be okay. At the same time, high above the Earth a plane full of dogs deploys a humanoid drone which crashes through the window and into the film agent, knocking him unconscious and disconnecting his cat head from his body. The drone stands up, and the Rats assume that it is a pizza delivery guy. When the other Rats depart, the Giant Rat presses a button on the drone's chest that transports him and everything else in the room to a mysterious cavern. The Giant Rat is greeted by the leader of the dogs, welcoming him to the Dog Capital. He beckons the Giant Rat to come see the Noah's Ark Toothbrush, an artifact that contains the DNA of every single lifeform on Earth, and tells him that he must help protect it from evil. However, the cat head that was on the film agent's head suddenly announces its infiltration and releases dozens of Cat Police agents into the Dog Capital. A battle breaks out, and in the chaos the Giant Rat grabs the Noah's Ark Toothbrush and escapes. The Giant Rat ends up in a bathroom, where he uses the Noah's Ark Toothbrush to brush his teeth. After spitting in the sink, he flushes the artifact down the toilet. The screen suddenly freezes again, and zooms out to reveal Dick "Dastardly" Richard and the Trench Coat Man sitting on a couch watching the movie on a television. Dick Richard is excited by the possibility of the Noah's Ark Toothbrush's existence, while the Trench Coat Man is skeptical. Dick Richard exclaims that he's going to the sewer to look for it, and convinces the Trench Coat Man to come with him. The two thieves drive to the sewers, where they split up to sift through the junk and sewage in a search for the Noah's Ark Toothbrush. They meet up again, both having found multiple blue toothbrushes that resemble the legendary Noah's Ark Toothbrush. Dick Richard comes up with an idea, realizing that they could sell the toothbrushes to the Cat Police, and the two drive away to meet them in the city. Dick Richard and the Trench Coat Man exit the car at a Cat Police barricade, where Sergeant Scritchy-Scratch demands the toothbrush. Dick Richard argues over the price of the product, but the Cat Police are unfazed. Suddenly, Gerrard, Guardian of the Treasure Chest of the Mayan Temple, appears alongside the Giant Rat to finally face off against the Cat Police. Gerrard is unfortunately taken out prematurely by a low-flying airplane, but the Giant Rat continues and overturns Dick Richard's car. The two thieves flee the scene while the Cat Police declare their inevitable victory over the Giant Rat and the Earth. The Cat Police then merge together to reveal their true form, a gigantic skeleton creature, which begins to chase the Giant Rat through the streets. Luckily, Gerrard reappears and rides a rocket ship into the head of the giant skeleton, bravely holding it off while the Giant Rat takes the Noah's Ark Toothbrush to throw into the fires of Mt. Doom. Gerrard battles with all his might, but is soon overpowered by the Cat Police's true form. The Giant Rat arrives back at the toilet from before, exclaiming "Mt. Doom!" and flushes the Noah's Ark Toothbrush into the fiery depths once and for all. Cast *Jerma as the Rats, the Giant Rat, Dick "Dastardly" Richards, Gerrard Guardian of the Treasure Chest of the Mayan Temple, Sergeant Scritchy-Scratch, Michael, the dogs, the film agent, the clown *Ster as Michael's father, the Rats mixtape voice *Boo as Trench Coat Man *Ashley as Michael's mother Reception Critical response Like its predecessor, Rat Movie 2 received critical acclaim upon its release. It currently holds 9.4/10 stars on IMDb.https://www.imdb.com/title/tt7456044/ As of September 2019, it holds 950,000 views, just barely short of a million. However, not all were so eager to praise it. Martin Crobston of the San Diego Sentinel claimed "I walked out of the theater within 45 seconds of the movie starting." Sequel A Rat Movie 3 entered production shortly after the release of Rat Movie 2. However, the project would ultimately be canceled and would never see the light of day due to lack of inspiration from Elbertson for a good plot. Fortunately, an early version of the new Rats song for the planned film was still released by Elbertson, which can be heard here. The lyrics of this early demo were as follows: Rats: We're the rats, we're the rats, yes, we're the rats. Where they at, where they at, yeah, we're the rats. We're the rats, we're the rats, yes, we're the rats. Where they at, where they at, where they at, where they at. Trivia * In the final shot of the movie, as the Giant Rat flushes the Noah's Ark Toothbrush down the toilet, three miniature versions of Dick Richard, Gerrard, and Sergeant Scritchy-Scratch can be seen on the floor behind him. This has led some to theorize that the story was of the Giant Rat's making, and that he was acting it out with action figures in the bathroom. References Category:Rat Movie Category:Videos